Agent 420
by skadooshboom
Summary: Another fic that was previously posted on M/M, A/U, study group a part of the secret service
1. Chapter 1

Jeff took out a piece of paper from his trench coat, unfolded it and stared at it with amusement. Then he carefully put it back in his pocket and looked around cautiously before he stepped into the old telephone booth. He made sure the door was shut before he picked up the phone and whispered something.

And in a second he was gone.

X

"420. I didn't think you were coming, we've been waiting for you for over an hour" Abed said as he ushered Jeff into the large dome.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to come. I've already told Pelton that I'm NOT doing this project, I just came here to humor him."

Abed nodded. "But if you don't do this you won't get promoted. If you don't get promoted it means you won't get the huge exotic mansion, the car that can be compared with the batmobile, or any of the hot girls you desire"

"I don't need any of that to get the "hot girls I desire", I can get anyone I want, have you seen me Abed?"

"Its 007 7"

"Okayy, have you seen me 0077?"

"Not 0077, 007 *pause* 7"

"Ugh, Abed, we can use our real names now, no one else is around." Jeff said irritated, "the point is, I can get any girl I want, I have the looks, the charm the brains, I have everything, EVERY girl wants me" he boasted

"What about 13?"

"Except for her" Jeff said, deflated.

X

"Jeffrey!" Craig Pelton exclaimed, excitedly "I knew you'd come, even though all your colleagues had lost their faith in you, I always believed in you"

"Well, don't get too excited, I told you I'm not going anywhere"

"But its an exotic, amazing island. Everyone is fighting to take your place"

"Then give it to them"

"But you're the only one who can do this"

'Abed can too"

"007..." Abed interjected

Jeff sighed "I know, sorry, 007.7 can do this"

"He's going too! We need a strong team Jeffrey, please do this? Pretty pleaseeeee? Pelton asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Jeff hesitated "ummmm...NO!"

"What if I give you the mansion"

"No"

"And the car?"

"No" Jeff said, getting ready to leave

"13 is going" Pelton said hopefully.

Jeff paused, "I'm in."

X

Jeff and Abed put down their luggage and looked at the 2 fancy jets in front of them.

"Why are there 2 jets" Jeff asked

"We're splitting up, one jet is going to stop over at Romania first, that jet will reach the island a week after the other one"

"So, who'll be on that jet?" Jeff asked nervously.

"I don't know, Pelton hasn't divided us yet, could be you and me"

Jeff winced. _'No_', he thought, _'it HAS to be 13 and me_'.

Just then Pelton came in looking disappointed, "Well, I have some bad news"

_'Oh no, oh no, oh no'_ Jeff thought

"I can't come with you, I have to stay back to overlook some stoooopid work regarding nuclear weapons or something" Jeff let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't even understand any of this I don't know why I have to..." Pelton whined miserably.

"Aren't we running late" Abed interrupted.

Pelton looked at his watch "Oh God! Yes! 86? 86 come in?"

"I'm right here" Troy said cheerfully.

"Okay, good, so you and, wait where is the list, let me see your partner is..."

Jeff took in a deep breath.

"007.7!" Okay both of you, in the 1st jet, Abed you know what to do, you will meet 888 there, she has a package for us and she will go to the island with you" he said gesturing at Troy and Abed.

They did a weird handshake that Jeff found very amusing before they got into the jet.

"So where do I have to go" he heard a woman say from behind

Jeff smirked.

"I guess that leaves you and me" Jeff said smugly, looking at the blonde woman.

"Uh, not so fast Jeffrey, 13 is going with them too, 888 is HER partner"

"WHAT?" Jeff asked, furious. Britta grinned.

"So I'm going ALONE?"

"No, of course not, I would've let all of you go together but someone needs to convince 666..."

"666? Pierce? PIERCE IS MY PARTNER?" Jeff said angrier than ever now.

"No, no, will you _calm down_? Your partner is 29. Where is she, i told her to be here at 8, oh she must be…THERE you are!" Pelton said looking at the shy brunette standing behind Britta.

"Jeff, this is Annie, everyone here has met her already, but you were probably busy..."

"I've met Annie" Jeff cut him off and then whispered "But you said Britta was my partner'

"Oh no, I never said that, I just said she'll be going too, and she IS, you can live for a week without her", he looked over at Britta who was still grinning, "Britta, get in quickly, don't want you guys to be late, have a safe trip!"

Britta said goodbye to Pelton and Annie and then smirked at Jeff before getting into the jet " Have fun Jeff! I'm sure you'll have a great week" Jeff groaned.

"Oh God I have a meeting to attend, I need to run", he moved closer to Jeff, "Goodbye hug?" Jeff scowled at him, "Okay, no hug. Bye Jeff, bye Annie, don't have too much fun without me" he said as he patted Jeff's chest and ran back into the dome.

Jeff turned to Annie who beamed at him. "This is going to be SO much fun, I know we have a LOT of work to do, undercover work so I've made us these cool fake identities, with Abed's help of course and we can rehearse in the plane, they're really detailed you'll LOVE them!" she exclaimed enthusiastically!

"Oh God" Jeff muttered before he followed Annie into the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Sorry, this chapter is just a filler, and is really short, I promise the next few chapters will be better! I'm kinda taking ideas from season 1, (Football Feminism and You in particular, for this chapter at least) _

Jeff and Annie sat together in silence for most of the flight, until Annie finally got impatient and broke the silence.

"So, have you thought about how we're going to enter the building?" Annie asked a startled Jeff.

"Uh, no?" he answered, confused.

"Well, I have" Annie said before Jeff could even finish, and she pulled out for a huge file from her bag.

"I've written down about 26 different plans "

"One for every alphabet?"

"Yes" Annie frowned, "but we're gonna have to pretend to be a couple in almost all of the scenarios, except for the one where you're a drag queen"

"A drag queen?" Jeff asked, amused. "Wait, why do we have to pretend to be a_ couple _in 25 of the scenarios?"

"Because I, um, I made it thinking…..you know what? Let it be! I can re-do them, of course I might Abed's help and he isn't here and you're grouchy and you won't help so…"

"I am NOT grouchy!"

"Yes you are! You've been making all these weird frustrated noises through the flight and you keep muttering something on the lines of "this is not how it was supposed to be" and you scowl at attendant every time she asks you something. And I heard you convince Troy to do that stupid project where he has to be an undercover international footballer. You know if he starts he won't be able to leave football again. If he didn't want to do that and wanted to do a better, more relevant project instead you should have let him. It was none of your business"

"How is that me being grouchy? And anyway I did that because Pelton asked me to. He has a clip he took of us at a karaoke bar, no one should be allowed to see that." He shuddered at the thought.

"And for that you convinced Troy to flush his life down football's toilet again? Britta's right you're the most selfish person alive! And that's going to end right now. Cause I'm telling him what kind of friend you really are" Annie said, angrily.

"Maybe you should tell Troy that you're hopelessly in love with him. You don't want him to do the undercover football project because if he doesn't do that, it means he'll be assigned to the "Miss Congeniality" or whatever funny project it is that you're doing. You want him all to yourself. You're just as selfish as I am. You're just not as good at it yet."

Annie just glared at him and then looked away. The rest of the journey was spent in complete silence.

X

Once Jeff and Annie reached the mysterious island, they were escorted into a HUGE, grand castle by a man dressed in a black suit.

"420, 29. I've been told about the mission you're working on. Pelton has sent me the plan for your mission and I will provide the transport and accessories or gadgets that you might need. If you need any assistance with absolutely anything, please ask me."

Jeff smiled fakely "Thank you, but right now, I think all I need is a room to sleep in. And a drink"

"Oh, yes. Your rooms. Will you be sharing or do you want separate…"

"SEPARATE!" they both shouted simultaneously.

The man grinned "oh okay follow me" he said as he gestured towards the escalator.

"Oh and you can call me Dave" he said, smiling at Annie, who blushed.

X

Jeff groaned when he heard a knock on his door.

"Annie what are you doing here?" he said to the brunette standing outside his door.

"We have to meet Pierce and find out about the location of the armory. And if he knows their next target." Annie answered, completely serious. The enthusiasm and cheerfulness that was there before was all gone.

"Do we have to go right now?"

"Yes. An agent from KAOS is hosting a party tonight. Pierce is going. We're going to have to go too. Get dressed and meet me at the parking lot at 7" Annie said before she hurried back into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N – So a lot of this chapter is based on (taken from) Debate 109. I'm not very creative :/ I also don't know how o write stuff like this well, with action and all. _

As Jeff hurried to the parking lot, he noticed Annie pacing up and down. She was wearing a suit with black dress slacks and dark reflective sunglasses.

"Oh yeah, with you dressed like _that_, no one is _ever_ going to suspect that we're secret agents"

Annie made a face at Jeff. "I'm trying to be serious here and get some work done. I'm not dressed so that I can get laid later tonight." She said pointing at his tuxedo.

"Annie, we're going to a_ party_. And we're going _undercove_r. I'm dressed_ for_ the party, you should too! Loosen up a little, yeah we're going for work but that doesn't mean we can't have fun! Come on, you're the one who made 26 different elaborate plans regarding how we were going to enter the mansion which involved us wearing the strangest, craziest costumes. I know we didn't get an opportunity to use any of those but you can still dress up. We don't have much time now, so go get dressed fast"

Annie groaned and turned around to walk back to the castle. She didn't feel like arguing with Jeff again.

"And Annie?" Jeff said, softly. She turned back towards him, still annoyed. "I thought of what you said before. You were right, I was being selfish. You wanted Troy to be with you cause you actually have real feelings for him, not like me, wanting to be on a case so that I can have my way with someone I've been wanting to sleep with. I've actually spoken to Pelton about that and he said he'll find someone else to do the football thing. So maybe Troy will be your partner now?" he smiled.

Annie's face softened "Thank you Jeff, but you were right too. And you know what? I don't think my "feelings" for Troy were real. He was the most popular guy at my high school. I was a loser there. Every girl wanted to be with Troy Barnes. It just took longer for me to get over him than it did for others. But thank you anyway, that was really nice of you" she smiled and left to get dressed.

X

About half an hour later Annie arrived at the parking lot again, this time she was dressed in a maroon gown, her hair was done up in delicate curls, and she was wearing matching dark red stilettoes.

She beamed at Jeff "What do you think"

Jeff was speechless "Yeah" was all he managed to say.

Annie blushed as she and Jeff got into the car and drove off.

X

After Annie successfully managed to sneak the two of them into the mansion, she headed straight for the bar, where she spotted Pierce.

"29, 420 you made it" he said as he hugged Annie. He thought about hugging Jeff and moved towards him but then moved away and whispered to Annie "I don't want to get him too excited. You know, gay men tend to get excited around me"

"So 420, how've you been? I'm glad to see that you've finally come out of the closet. Nice tie. Nice _pink _tie" Jeff groaned. "It's not pink, its salmon. There's a difference. Will you just tell us what you know about KAOS' armory and who they're next target is. "

I haven't found anything myself but you see that guy over there, in the pram?"

"It's a wheelchair Pierce." Annie said sternly.

"Yea, whatever. His name is Simmons. He's one of their best, most experienced secret agents. If you can get to him, I'm sure you'll be able to find everything you need to know"

"How do we "get" to him? Usually I would suggest impressing him on the dance floor before picking his brain, but that wouldn't work in this scenario." Annie frowned.

"Wow, you really_ do_ spend a lot of time with Abed, don't you?"

"I live close by to him, so I'm at their place a lot. I'm actually moving in with them next month" Annie blushed.

Jeff sighed, "That must be your dream come true. Living with Troy?"

"Jeff! I told you I'm not in love with Troy! I don't even think I have feeling for him anymore. I think your talk actually helped me get over him a little" she smiled.

Jeff smiled back "I'm glad I could help, you're bet..."

"Will the two of you just kiss and get to work already! We haven't got all the time in the world" Pierce shouted.

"Us kissing? That's ridiculous!" Jeff said, sounding slightly unsure.

"Totally"

Their eyes locked for a moment before Annie abruptly said "We should probably get to work"

Jeff nodded and went to find Simmons.

X

"Where the hell did he disappear? I've been looking for him for about an hour now" Jeff said feeling extremely frustrated.

"I found the entrance to the basement! And, AND! THE NUCLEAR REACTOR IS IN THERE! WE FOUND IT ALREADY AND WE _JUST_ ARRIVED! I'll show you, Follow me!" Annie jumped with excitement

X

"Do you _really_ know where it is Annie? You're not just playing a prank on me are you?" Jeff finally asked, frustrated and exhausted. Annie made him do a strange dance which was a combination of the krump, birdy dance and the dance the zombies do in "Thriller" to get past the laser security system. Then he had to listen to her speak in her strange Batman voice for about an hour for the voice recognition (Surprisingly, she did get it right the 57th time) and then finally, she asked him to stall the macho, Arnold Schwarzenegger looking guard (who she was convinced was gay) who was guarding the game room which had the entrance to the armory. Jeff tried to do his best impression of Pelton while trying to stall him, but was really, _really_ bad at it"

"No Jeff, I know there's a door in here somewhere. It's probably just Aaaaaaaah!" Suddenly Annie disappeared.

"ANNIE? Annie!" Jeff shouted and stood exactly where Annie was standing before she disappeared. "No Jeff, I know there's a door in here somewhere. Its probably aaaah." Jeff tried mimicking what Annie had said before she disappeared. He couldn't get the "Aaaaaah" right. He thought that is was something she said that opened the "secret passageway".

"You have to stomp your foot thrice. Annie did it unconsciously."

"Abed? You're back already? Are Troy, Shirley and uh, Britta with you?"

"Nope, it's just me. Pelton said you'd need me here. Plus this seemed a lot more interesting."

"Ugh, yeah I'm sure you're going to love this place. So let's go?"

Abed stepped next to Jeff and nodded. He stomped his foot thrice and then they were gone too.

X

"Jeff! Abed!" Annie shouted as her two friends landed on the floor, next to her. "How come you're here Abed?"

"I came to help. Though I'm not sure if Troy and Britta will manage on their own." He looked around at his surroundings.

"Where are we?" Jeff asked.

"We're in the mystery machine."

"The _mystery machine_? Like in Scooby doo? Really Abed? _Scooby Doo_?"

"That's what this is called. It's our own cool invisible spy van. "

"WOW. This van is invisible?" Annie asked.

"Not really, I mean no one can see it, but that's because it's camouflaged and you need those special X-ray glasses to see it. Oh I have those for both of you and the mufflers. Okay Jeff, I see Simmons. You're going to have to go after him." Abed handed Jeff a bag pack.

"There are 5 different kinds of guns in here. You won't need most of them; right now the only one you can use is the one in the first compartment. Simmons doesn't have any weapon on him right now so now would probably be a good time to attack. Remember, do not kill him, we need him for questioning, also if he thinks you're going to kill him…"

"Okay I'm going in" Jeff said, impatiently, loading his gun and putting glasses on. "How do I get out of this place? It's like a room!"

Abed pressed a couple of buttons and finally a door opened leading Jeff out. Jeff smiled at Annie and Abed before stepping out "you guys stay here, I'll probably be done in a few minutes. And try and stay out of trouble. Promise me that you'll take care of both of you. And make sure you're temporary partner doesn't try and do anything stupid and dangerous"

"I will" Abed replied.

Jeff smirked "I was talking to Annie actually. I know she can take care of herself. I know you can too Abed but sometimes you do some really reckless stuff" Annie smiled "Don't worry about us Jeff, we'll manage. You take care! And best of Luck!" Jeff grinned, put on his mufflers and jumped out of the van.

X

Annie and Abed watched as Jeff chased Simmons around the armory. Simmons had no weapon on him but was still very good at dodging bullets and moving away quickly.

Jeff managed to hit Simmons' prosthetic leg and also damage the wheelchair slightly.

"Simmons has a bomb detonator with him. If Jeff shoots him again he's going to detonate the bomb and the whole place will blow up. And if Simmons knows he isn't going to survive, he won't care about protecting the reactor; he'll make sure everyone dies with him. And since this _is_ the nuclear reactor it could blow up the _entire_ island. "

"Oh God, Oh God" Annie panicked, "JEFF! JEFFF! DO NOT SHOOT HIM! HE WILL… THE BOMB! JEFF!" She shouted as loudly as she could.

"That isn't going to help Annie, he can't hear anything in there, and anyone who goes in there has to wear those mufflers that protect them from the loud noises made by the machines"

"Then what are we going to do? Let everyone die?" Annie asked furiously.

"Do you want to go in? You can stop him. I have another one of those mufflers, and I won't be allowed in..."

Annie grabbed the muffler from him impatiently and put her gun in, pressed some random buttons and managed to open the door and ran to where Jeff was.

Jeff looked at her in confusion and mouthed "What the hell are you doing inside?"

"Do not shoot him. He will make the entire place explode" Annie mouthed back, with appropriate actions. Jeff didn't seem to understand her and continued to shoot.

After several failed attempts at trying to tell Jeff not to shoot, Annie tried to snatch his gun away from him, but Jeff was too strong and fast for her and retrieved the gun almost as soon as she got it.

He did wonder why Annie looked so mad at him and was trying to take his gun away but assumed it was a trivial reason.

Suddenly Jeff ducked and carefully moved behind a pillar, when he smirked Annie realised that Simmons was right ahead of him.

When Jeff was about to pull the trigger, Annie pounced on him and crushed his lips with her own. It took only a second for him to respond, and he dropped his weapon as his hands found her waist. And almost immediately Annie pulled back and grabbed his weapon. Simmons had already disappeared by then.

Jeff looked at Annie, puzzled and horny. Annie grinned at him and contemplated using hand gestures to describe why she had just attacked him, but then decided to pull him back inside the van and explain properly. Jeff followed her patiently, still looking as confused as ever.

Once they were back inside Annie explained. "Simmons had the detonator for a bomb which would cause this entire island to explode. If you shot him, he would make sure that everyone died with him."

Jeff nodded, not able to speak yet, still recovering from Annie's unexpected kiss.

"I'm sorry I had to use _that method_ to get you to stop shooting." Annie said shyly.

Jeff just smiled at her politely.

"its okay that we didn't catch him. We still managed to do a _lot_ tonight. Plus we're going to need a lot of training for this kind of stuff." Annie continued.

Abed nodded. "Yes, we have lots of training to do tomorrow. We should head back to the castle. Oh and I forgot to tell you, you guys will be sharing a room tonight, Pierce and I are going to have to use Annie's room" he said as he walked ahead of them.

Jeff and Annie looked at each other, eyes wide in shock.


End file.
